Episode 56
In a flashback, a monstrous, dark, female creature scoffs at the idea that a king must not waver. She tells someone that he can do anything he wishes and eat whatever he wants, since that is all that is necessary to be her successor. In this Chaos clan, law and order do not exist. Listening to her words is a very young Yuta. In another flashback, Shuri tells Yuta that he must follow the ways of a true king. She will continue with her teachings until he is finally able to control his instincts. In the present, Yuta thinks, yes, mother, I can control myself. Mr. Kasak gazes upon him and then commends him on his restraint, since he expected him to immediately attack like a typical Chaos sura. He then asks Yuta if he can speak, and surmises that he must have been under someone's guidance for quite a while in order to maintain his level of control as a Chaos clan member. Yuta finally retorts that he does not belong to Chaos—he belongs to the Garuda clan. At Mistyshore University, a student complains about failing Topology again, and wonders if she should just take the class over. Her friend suggests that she do an alternative quest instead. She responds that those quests can be fatal and she would rather just enroll again. They then begin to discuss Ran repeating his final semester, and how his family is rich enough to afford re-enrolling him for the past four years. Another pair of students spot a sign welcoming Professor Agwen Rajof to the university, and one of them complains that he transferred to Mistyshore from Eloth to get away from her and her tendency to fail her students. At the Mistyshore University College of Divine Magic, Rana Reimia is excited to meet Asha, and is shocked to learn that she is looking for Ran, the guy who just failed Topology for the eighth time. They are interrupted by people shouting outside, excited about seeing Mr. Kasak in dragon form. Rana explains that he is in Mistyshore because Agwen just transferred from Eloth University. Asha puts on a pair of Hunter's Eyes x50 to get a better view, and Rana remarks that Ran used to have the same model but destroyed it after the side effects almost killed him. Asha says that it's fine as long as she doesn't wear them too long, then says that the situation outside is fine since he knows better than to cause trouble for his sponsor. Rana assumes she is talking about Mr. Kasak, and Asha is about to correct her when she changes the subject back to Ran... ...who is elsewhere moping about his failing grade and imagining everyone's taunting reactions. He considers just running away, when suddenly that "pervert" from the checkpoint (Asha) is standing in front of him. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (horrified Ran): I fainted after uploading this episode. I had to give up a scene that was going to be hard to draw (Asha seeing Mistyshore with the Hunter's Eyes on). I think I need to work on drawing the background faster... ** (Mr. Kasak and Yuta): Kasak's size is.... The heads of Vritra (dragon) clan suras are small compared to their bodies. But the small part is not so small when you see it like that. The whole body is even bigger. ** (excited Rana): Asha had been chosen as "The #1 magician you want to teach," as well as "The #1 magician you want to be your teacher." However, she sucks at teaching since her explanation of every subject is too simple. Well, I guess people just want to follow her. ** (report card): This is a very simple-looking report card. The University here shows the previous grades of the courses that the student has repeated. Some companies only care about the final outcome, but some give a penalty for repeating a course. ** Ran has completed all the courses offered at Mistyshore University College of Divine Magic (except for Intermediate Level Topology) since he's been a student for eight semesters. * The woman at the beginning of the episode is Taraka. She appears later in the series. * We have a look at education in the Kubera world: there are colleges for magic, natural sciences, humanities, management, martial arts and arts. It appears that magic university education lasts 4 years. * Agwen is a 62-year-old Quarter, which is why the students are referring to her with terms such as 'eternal' and 'miserable old witch-hag'. She used to be a professor at Eloth University, where Asha studied. * Ran's brother Lutz Sairofe probably made the Hunter's Eyes, since he's the Priest of Creation in Eloth. Lorraine's latest shipment of goods did come from Eloth. * In extra comics made for the Naver LINE app, Currygom reveals that Lutz tried to botch his magic exams to leave the position of Priest to Eloth to Lorraine, and return to his brother in Mistyshore. Sadly, Lorraine ran away, forcing him to accept the position. * Ran's embarrassing moment #2: calling Asha a pervert (again). 1-56 Rana's dream student.png|Rana's dream student, the opposite of Ran 1-56 dejected Ran.png|another failed grade 1-56 Huan and Eline.png|imagined reaction References